


The blue exorcist and his hallowed mate

by Maddalice13



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: Persephone potter saw no end to the torment at the Dursleys. She believed herself a freak believed she would never have a soul mate. Until she was dragged to Japan with the Dursleys. there she meets her soul mate Okumura Rin. Both the wizarding world, the Vatican, and the demons will have to watch out because this pair will end up one of the most powerful pairs in the world





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I already have some other hp crossovers that I need to update but this idea has been rolling around in my head for a while. I don't own hp or blue cross. I hope y'all enjoy it if not well, as far as I know, no one's making you read this, if they are then sorry.

She was hiding from her cousin once again. By now he knew all her hiding places, but they were in a different country. Her aunt and uncle could not find someone to watch her, so they dragged her to a foreign country. She hoped being in a different country would mean she could escape. But that wasn’t meant to be somehow Dudley found her. He dragged her out by her hair and began to hit her repeatedly. She curled up into a tight ball in an attempt to protect her vital spots. It was then she heard a foreign language yell out, and suddenly the pain stopped. A boy with black hair and azure eyes was beating him up. It wasn’t long until he ran away the boy lent her his hand. She flinched at first, but he just stood there. She took his hand after realizing he wouldn’t hurt her. There was a flash of light, and a mark appears on both their arms. Her’s a sword surrounded by the purest blue flame and his a green triangle with a circle and a lightning bolt going down the center. The lighting seemed to be in the shape of my scar. He brightens up and immediately hugs me. She hugged hack crying in disbelief.

‘I a freak a useless nobody had a soulmate.’

 When they pulled away, he took a closer look at her worry striking his eyes.

“I didn’t realize how hurt you were, can you walk if not I can carry on my back. Dad will help you.” He said.

She gasped in shock

“I-I can understand you,” she said in amazement

“ I can understand you too it must because we’re soulmates!” He exclaimed.

“I guess so um I think I can walk how far is your home.”

“Not far.”

she began to walk behind him trying not to whimper in pain.

He stopped and knelt to the ground holding his arms behind him.

“Come on I’ll carry you back.”

She was too tired to argue so got on his back. He began walking and said

“My names Rin, by the way, Rin Okumura. What about you.” Rin asked.

“M-my relatives call me freak, but the teachers say my names, Persephone Potter.” She replied

“I don’t think I like these relatives.”

“I don’t really like them either” she mumbled into his shoulder, but he still heard her.

“Why don’t you come live with us then. We’re soulmates so it shouldn’t be that much of a problem?”

“ I- would like that.”

“Alright, we’ll see if dad will arrange it.”

They came upon a monastery with a priest waiting outside he seemed to have anger on his face. Though not one of displeasure but worry. When he caught sight of Persephone and her bruised face he ran straight to them.

“ Tou-san this is Persephone I found her getting beat up by a really big kid, so I gave him some of his own medicine, but she’s hurt.”

“I see while fighting isn’t always a good thing Rin the fact you defended her is admirable we’ll take care of her than find her guardians.”

She flinched at what he said and rin felt it. He gripped my legs in reassurance.

“She can’t go back to them.”

“Why not?”

“Cause they hurt her and she’s my soul mate,” Rin said with resolve on his face.

“S-soulmate?!!!”


	2. Shiro's decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for everyone. Hope you like it

It had been a while since Shiro was this surprised. The last time was when he saw Yuri’s mark. Wings surrounded by blue fire. The mark of the devil and it was over her heart. Now his son had his own mark at the age of four. Which wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the fact that his mate happened to be the girl who lived?

This was such a mess. It didn’t help that she held a blue flame on her arm. Any exorcist who saw that would know she was tied to the king of Gehenna in some way. What’s more, is Rins mark held her lighting bolt but it seemed to be in the shape of hallows. What in the hell were these to in for.

“TOU-SAN!” rin screamed at him breaking him out of his musings.

“Sorry Rin what was it?”

“We need to get Persephone looked at she’s got some bruises from her cousin,” Rin said

“I-I’m fine really you don’t have to go to that trouble,” Persephone said.

Shiro frowned. The girl seemed quite timid and scared. She showed some minor signs of abuse. Shiro knelt to their eye level. Looked at Rin’s determined face and at her frightened teary eyes. He made a decision then. He would protect her and treat her like his daughter.

“Rin follow me where going on a little trip with your mate.” He said walking into the church.

“Yukio comes with us were going to the hospital and then the registry.” Called out heading towards the car.

Yukio followed without a word. He was carrying an old tome with him on demons, ironically a history on their mates. You wouldn’t think demons would have a mate but time and again there have been a few recorded cases throughout history.

Smiling at Yukio, he ruffled his hair. They climbed into the car, and Shiro buckled the kids in rin in the middle. Though he clung to Persephone tightly trying to make, her feel better in a way that a four-year-old can.

“Don’t worry Sephy, the doctors aren’t scary cause Yukio wants to be one, and he’s the most sweetest guy I know, so doctors have to be sweet too.”

Yukio blushed “Ni-san I don’t think it works like that.”

“Come on Yukio they wouldn’t make a mean person a doctor they're supposed to heal people and mean people only want to hurt.” Rin retorted

“I-I  think I agree with rin only m-mean people hurt,” Persephone whispered.

“See Sephy agrees with me,” Rin said waving his hands.

“Y-you called me Sephy,” she said quietly.

“Well, yea Persephone is kind of hard to say so I figured I would shorten it. You don’t like it?” He asked scratching his face a small blush appearing on his face.

“N-no I love it, it's just no one’s ever given me a nickname aside from freak before,” Persephone replied blushing.

The kids jerked a bit to the side as Shiro had suddenly swerved. In shock. That does it he’s calling that fucking clown when he gets to the hospital. He wanted to wait to tell Rin when he was older, hell he didn’t even want Rin to know but since she has that mark that changes things. It’s why he was driving to the Taichou hospital. It was a place that healed demons, half-demons, and their respective families or mates.

They may not be welcoming to him as an exorcist but, they would go to a half demon and his mate. Yukio might be problematic. He would see all of them as they really would, and it could cause problems he would need to talk to him.

Shiro parked at the hospital and turned to Yukio, looked at him sighed and said to all three children.

“Whatever you three see please do not comment on it or be alarmed. This is the one place I could trust for them to look at Persephone without judgment. Towards her or rin.”

“Why would they be against rin, I would understand me since I’m a fre-“

Shir dropped to the ground and hugged Persephone cutting her off.

“Never refer to yourself as a freak young one you are a child, an innocent little girl you do not deserve what has been done to you. Now come along let’s go get you looked at.” I said holding my hand out towards her she grabbed it and clutched Rin's hand with her free one. I grasped Yukio's with mine, and we walked into the unknown. Little did I know how much this would change.


	3. The results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not gonna lie for about a few chapters there will be characters from Inuyasha however after the hospital and court scenes they will only show up every so often. With that said ya'll know I don't own harry potter, blue exorcist and for sure don't own inuyasha. Anyways I know it's really long chapter but I just needed to get all of this out. Your gonna hear some horrible things of abuse in this one not graphic depictions just a summary of what she went through. Also, We see a bit of Persephone's protective side and a little more wild magic. Hope ya'll enjoy and again sorry about the grammar

Shiro walked into the hospital with his kids and went to the check-in. The demoness appeared weary at the arrival of the paladin. However when she saw who was with him and the faint blue aura around on child the massive blue flames with flecks of green and black hidden by one of Mephisto's seal and the black-green aura around the girl with specks of blue, she realized he was here as a concerned parent. He may be an exorcist, but right now that didn’t matter.

“Reason for visit?” She asked

“I need to get my son’s mate, Persephone checked out for any physical injuries.” Shiro

“Last name?” She asked

“Potter.”

The demoness quirked her eyebrow at that.

“Shall I assume that they had their first encounter and bonding today then?”

“Yes, the circumstances of how they found each other were rather unfortunate,” Shiro said

“Her cousin was beating her up, and I gave him a taste of his own medi-medi-“

“Medicine Rin” Shiro finished

“Right medicine,” Rin said grinning widely.

“I see and would you like her to be magically examined as well?” she asked

“Yes, If that’s possible,” Shiro answered

“Oh, it’s possible alright. Especially considering that I don’t see any medical file on her except from when she was one. Nothing is here about her visiting after the attack or when she was placed with whoever _Albus_ _Dumbledore_ decided was capable of caring for her.” She spat while looking at her computer

“I take it you don’t like him either?” Shiro asked

“We youkai _despise_ him, probably more than we despise your employers. Either way, I have you in the system if you will take a seat we will be with you shortly.” She said gesturing to the waiting room.

Shiro walked with his kids and sat down after helping Yukio into a chair so he could read his book. He watched him as Rin and Persephone played with the toys provided and made up some rather interesting scenarios.

Soon a nurse came out and called them back. They followed her to the pediatric wing. All the while Rin held onto Persephone's hand. Even when the nurse took her measurements and weight, they kept their hands together.

When they were in the room waiting on the doctor. Rin sat with Persephone on the bench. Shiro could tell that she was nervous and visibly shaking. Rin tried to comfort her, but it was only keeping her from having a full blown panic attack.

“Alright kiddo what are you scared about?” Shiro asked

“I-I can’t tell you, I-It’ll make things worse.” She said

“Listen kid whatever’s happened whoever’s done this to you will _not_ be seeing you again if I have anything to say about it,” Shiro said

“That’s just it anyone whos tried whos tried to help me has disappeared or-or forgot about me. It always It always made it worse.” She said

“I see,” Shiro said face becoming darker. If he ever finds out who hurt his soon to be daughter they. Will. Pay.

He brightened his face up with a smile.

“I’ll tell you what kid if you promise to be honest and let the nice doctors examine you and answer all their questions I promise that I won’t forget you and try my best to stay here as long as a possible deal,” Shiro asked offering his pinkie.

Persephone gripped it with hers tightly tears forming in her eyes.

“Promise,” she said. There was a flash of green light and a ring formed around both pinkies. Shiro was shocked at this. It had been a long while since he had seen wild magic. Especially this kind. The rings slowly faded into the skin but would appear and give a warning if either attempted to break the promise. It would compel both to keep it.

There was a knock on the door as the doctor came in. She had long blue-black hair and brown eyes. She appeared human, but Shiro knew her for what she was…the Shikon Miko.

“Is there a particular reason we have you as our doctor?” Shiro asked

Kagome huffed.

“I specialize in cases like hers, and you and I both know if anyone understands what she might be in for it’s me. Now then miss Potter, I’m Higurashi Kagome, and I will be your doctor today.”

“What what are you going to do?” She asked

“Well if you don’t mind I would like to examine you for any injuries.”

“Do do I have to remove my clothes?” She asked

Kagome shook her head.

“Not, in this case, I’ll I need is to cast a spell that will give me a diagnostic of anything that could physically or magically wrong. If you allow me to it can also show me your history. “ Kagome said.

“Will it hurt?” She asked

Kagome chuckled. “No little one at most it will feel like a slight tingle.”

“Ok, then I’ll let you cast it but only if I can hold Rin-chan’s hand,” Persephone said.

Kagome smiled gently. She remembered when she and her mate were like that. These two were so cute.

“That is more than fine now then I’m going to cast the spell, and this file here will record your history for me. After that, we’ll see where we go from there.” She said.

Kagome looked to Shiro she usually would need consent from the child’s guardian. However, since he’s her soul mates guardian and considering the current situation, Shiro would do.

Shiro nodded his consent and Kagome cast the spell. She watched the folder that initially held a few papers from when she was born to a few months before the Potters went into hiding. She was expecting the amount that showed up after the first few minutes, but when it continued to grow, she began to feel something she hadn’t in a while unadulterated rage, only tempered by years of self-control.

However, even years of practice couldn’t prepare her for what she read. Multiple broken bones, malnutrition, organ failure, dehydration, numerous lacerations, and burns. And that was only the physical injuries. Her magic was on the brink of collapse before she found Rin. She had residual dark magic from the attack if she had to guess it was from a soul leech and she also had numerous blocks and potions in her system that both restricted and drained her magic.

She needed to step out she needed to rage and destroy or else she would level the place she called in her son. Handed him the file and left saying she needed to go find some specialists. Once Kagome was out of the room she transported to the pottery room. She grabbed a bat and began to destroy _everything_. When she was done and felt calm, she sent out a few messages as she walked back to the room. One to the goblins, one to the soul mate registry, one to a renowned potion master, and one to her mate. If anyone could make sure Persephone didn’t return to those _monsters_ it was Sesshomaru.

When she got to the room, she saw Shippou barely contained his rage as was Shiro. She looked at them both in the eye and said.

“The pottery room should be back to normal now if you want to use it, Shiro if you trust me to look after you kids Shippou can show you where it is,” Kagome said

“Oh I trust you, but right now my kids need me,” Shiro said

“Understandable, If you don’t mind, I believe I need to talk to you privately.”

Shiro looked to his kids and to Kagome. He saw Persephone held a guarded expression. Like she had information held from her before.

“If it’s about Persephone I think it would be best if you go ahead and tell me in front of them,” Shiro said

“All right, the injuries Persephone has suffered from are extensive. As you read her file, you should know that fixing them will not be easy. Not only that but it seems that _someone_ has been blocking and draining her magic. Usually, we would be able to figure out who but it seems the magical signature is not on file. However, we have a residue collected thanks to the spell, but with no _current_ match, we cannot press charges. Luckily we can press charges against the monsters who did this if Persephone tells us who. The first thing we need to heal is her scar, it has a soul sucking leech attached to it.” Kagome finished

Persephone gasped, and rin gripped her hand a little tighter. His face scrunched up in the anger of a child he saw the scar on her forehead and without thinking touched it. Her scar was ignited in blue flames along with Rin’s hand. There was a deafening scream from the leech being burned away from her scar. Persephone winced a little bit in discomfort of the leech being burned and from the scream. Kagome cast another scan on her and found the leech to be gone.

Shiro and Yukio, however, were both shocked. Rin shouldn’t have been able to do that his demonic powers should still be sealed. Shiro gulped and decided he _really_ needed to call that stupid clown.

“Sorry, Sephy I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Rin said shaking in fright and worrying about his mate.

“N-no it’s ok it just felt like a slight pinch but it it was so _warm_. I think you might have a, a superpower Rin.” Persephone said in amazement.

“Really? That would be so cool I could burn all the bad guys, and those people that hurt you!” Rin said in excitement.

“NO!” Persephone screamed

Rin looked shocked and then saddened.

“I, I don’t want you to get hurt Rin, and they and they would hurt _you.”_ She said fearfully.

“Persephone who was it that caused you physical injuries?” Kagome asked

“I-I-“

“It’s ok to be scared Persephone but remembers our promise. We _will_ do everything in our power to put these people away; we just need to know who it was that did this.”  Shiro said comforting her.

“It It was my relatives, Aunt Aunt Petunia, and Unc-Uncle Vernon. Their last name their last name is Dursley.” Persephone said

Two things happened when she said that. The first Rin exploded into blue flames his eyes becoming red with rage. Shiro frantically tried to separate Persephone but stopped when she hugged Rin feeling his rage and trying to channel calm. His flames dulled and almost disappeared he hugged her back in apology. Shiro was amazed that she had no burn marks on her skin. He really needed to call that clown.

The second was two men walked in. One being the aforementioned clown Mephisto, headmaster of the true cross academy and the other was Kagome's mate Sesshomaru Taichou.

“Well isn’t that a coincidence considering I was supposed to meet Vernon Dursley for a business deal concerning Grunnings, however, now that I know what kind of filth he actually is I’ll enjoy tearing him apart in court.” Sesshomaru said with a feral grin. He _hated_ child abusers and enjoyed ruining them.

“I’m sure you will Taichou-sama, and I will be more than happy to get this set up in all three court systems,” Mephisto said

“What do you mean all three you stupid clown,” Shiro asked glaring at him

“Why Shiro you wound me. What’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong is that your sealed failed.”

“It’s not _my_ fault he found his mate at such a young age. I did warn you this might happen either way what’s done is done and seeing as she’ll be my sister, later on, I do believe It’s only right we get revenge for her and there’s no better way than to get the Dursleys tried in the human, magic, and demon courts for abuse of a magical child and a demon’s mate.” Mephisto said.

“Wait what demon? Sephy’s my mate, not a demon.” Rin said.

“Why you little brother are the demon…or well half demon.” Mephisto said with a grin.

“Wha- Wha” Rin started to say before passing out onto Persephone’s lap.

“Oh dear, I guess the excitement of the day must have finally caught up with him.”

“Dammint you stupid clown, I was going to explain things to him _after_ we had finished with everything to help Persephone,” Shiro shouted hitting Mephisto

“Well, I figured might as well break the secret and let the girl know what she was getting into,” Mephisto replied

“It doesn’t doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter if Rin’s a demon or human, he’s my mate and the one person who was nice to me I don’t care what species he is he is my mate.” Persephone declared loudly, and for a brief moment, the symbol of the deathly hollow flashed in her eyes.

“Well now isn’t this interesting, I think you will make a wonderful addition to the family little Persephone,” Mephisto said.

“If you are quite done I do believe I have a patient to take care of and Sesshomaru has a case to start building,” Kagome said dryly.

“My mate is right, Fujimoto san seeing as how you will be the girl's guardian by default how do you wish to proceed,” Sesshomaru asked.

Shiro’s face darkened his aura began to become stifling. He wasn’t made the paladin for nothing.

“I want you to charge them with everything you can think of. I want you to tear them apart and _ruin_ their public image. I want them to suffer tenfold for what they did to my daughter.” He said

Sesshomaru grinned predatorily.

“Consider it done.” He said.

The Dursleys were in for a rude awakening. Once Sesshomaru was done with them, no one would want _anything_ to do with them.

 


	4. Guardianship talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru is working out who should have guardianship over Persephone, Dumbledore shows up and a distant relative as well

The Dursleys were waiting to board their plane when airport security came up to them. They said that they had received a call about them missing something important. Vernon had grumbled something about stupid, backward people screwing up their flight and their vacation. At least he didn’t have to worry about the freak. Dudley had run her off, just like he told him to do.

When they stopped, Vernon was going to demand what they were doing and where they were, but then he was tackled to the ground. Petunia shrieked in alarm and started yelling for them to get off her husband and leave them alone. Dudley began crying, and Vernon was struggling trying to throw the men off when he felt cuffs snap around his wrists.

“What the bloody hell is this all about,” Vernon demanded

“You are under arrest for physical abuse against one Persephone potter.” An officer said dragging him to his feet

“What!? Look whatever that little brat told you was a lie we never laid a hand on her, she’s a criminal.” Vernon spat

“That’s right she steals from our neighbors and us we only took her with us to keep her out of trouble.”

“The evidence would say otherwise, ma’am.” Another officer spat.

“What evidence she’s a lying cheating little freak who should have died with her parents now I demand you release me right this instant.” Vernon began trying to escape. The guards, though weren’t having it and stuck a needle into his neck. Vernon felt himself drifting away from everything and then darkness.

**Back at the hospital**

Shiro waited with Rin who was still out cold from the news of his heritage. Yukio was busy reading his book, and Mephisto was waiting with them. Persephone was in a time chamber that would allow them to break the binds on her magic, the unwanted spells, remove the damage done by the Horcrux and fix all the physical damage her relatives had done to her.

Sesshomaru was busy putting together a case against the Dursleys and making it, so his guardianship was legal. Even if it didn’t pan out, he was looking into other viable options. One of them being a distant relative by the name of Stanley pines. Who currently lived in gravity falls. If Dumbledore tried bringing up the blood wards, they had a plan to move into the house there along with the wards.

However, that was only one of the many back-up plans. Another was a blood adoption done by him and Kagome. It would mean an eventual alliance with Rin’s biological father, which while wasn’t ideal, could be done.

When Sesshomaru was alerted the Dursleys were in custody, he left his office and went to give the news to Shirou. Which coincidently was the same time Persephone was released from the time chamber and given a room to recover.

“The Dursley’s are in custody, right now we’re only getting information out of the son, but that’s due to the sugar bribes. The husband is sedated, and the wife is demanding a lawyer and access to UK ambassador.” Sesshomaru told him

Shiro's eye hardened. He took a deep breath and started walking towards Persephone's room.

“Let her have a lawyer, let her get in touch with the ambassador but only after they’ve been made aware of what crimes have been committed. I want her ruined. I want it so no one in their right mind will help them or her family.” Shiro snarled

“Good choice. I’ll have my people get right on that.” Sesshomaru was going to leave when he overheard a commotion.

“Sir, you can not go back there!” A nurse shouted

“Now now miss I’m young Persephone's magical guardian and you all treated her without my consent. The least you can do is allow me to see my charge.” Dumbledore said calmly.

The nurse huffed in frustration at this man. He didn’t really think they would have allowed him to remain her magical guardian, did they?

“I think you’re mistaken sir, Persephone’s guardians already gave consent for her treatment. They also told me you were not allowed back there. So I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” She said

“Strange I don’t see her aunt and uncle here? Are they waiting with her? if they are maybe you could find them-“ Dumbledore was cut off by Sesshomaru?

“I’m afraid that those pieces of garbage are not here. Now if you would, please leave my hospital.” Sesshomaru released a bit of his yoki at this.

“I see, well then If I’m correct she shouldn’t be here either,” Dumbledore said smugly releasing his magic.

This was the wrong thing to do. Sesshomaru released all of his yoki and targeted straight at the old man. He crumpled to the floor, wheezing from the pressure. He had never felt something this before. Never had anyone been able to make him fall to the floor.

“Let me make something clear to you, as of today your guardianship, and the guardianship of those pieces of filth has been revoked. The Dursleys are going to be tried for their crimes and you for neglecting your duties as a guardian. If you want a lawyer, we can provide one for you, but for now, you're going to a cell.” Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and transported the man into a magic-proof cell.

He knew Dumbledore would more than likely only receive a fine at most since he could claim to be too consumed with work to check up on the girl or the fact that his instruments malfunctioned and didn’t tell him when she was physically abused. Either way, he would take a hit to his reputation.

“Er, how exactly are we going to take care of the magical guardianship?” Shiro asked

“Oh, that’s already been taken care of.” Sesshomaru said

“Did you appoint your-“

“No, It’s not me it’s you” Sesshomaru interrupted

“What how?” Shiro screeched

“When you made that promise to Persephone magic herself declared you as her magical guardian and revoked any chance of Dumbledoor gaining that title. Unfortunately, we may still need to have you move to the states where her cousin is. Knowing him, he’ll try to use the blood wards so it may be a good idea to get into contact with her cousin.” Sesshomaru finished

“Seeing as how Rin’s powers are awakening you are right the Vatican doesn’t have as much jurisdiction in the states and gravity falls is one area they can’t enter. We don’t know _why,_ but we do know anytime we try to hunt in that area; it prevents our access.” Shiro continued.

“It’s due to the barrier it keeps the natural weirdness out but also keeps it protected. It’s one of the few spots left that help keep things balanced if that barrier breaks than so do the others throwing the world into the same chaos that was present during the feudal era.” Sesshomaru finished.

“So breaking the Barrier is bad, ok got it,” Shiro said.

“Yes, but it will be a safe place for you and the kids. I can arrange to have the cabin built on if Stanley agrees and the wards moved.” Sesshomaru answered.

“Ok, but…let me make the phone call. If Stanley is who I think it is, then he may know me.” Shiro said.

“Very well, this is his current number.” Sesshomaru handed Shiro a paper with Stanley's number, and Shiro went to go make the call where he wouldn’t be disturbed. The phone rang a few times before a gruff voice picked up.

“Stan Pines speaking what do you want.” A gruff voice asked

“Stanley, how've you been you old codger,” Shiro said

“Shiro, you stick man what how ya doing and who you calling old?” Stanley said

“Well, I’ve been better, you would not believe the day I’ve had,” Shiro said.

“Tell me all about it, buddy,” Stanley said.

“Well, first of all, my oldest met his mate.”

“That’s great news, buddy, I mean yeah they're young, but at least you won’t have to worry about that part of his life anymore.”

“Well yes but the problem is it turns out she was being abused by her caretakers, we have them in custody now with plans to have them persecuted-“

“You know Shiro I still have connections and some favors owed by some people if you want I can have them taken care of,” Stanley said darkly.

“No need to my friend though I do appreciate the offer. I was actually calling to see if you’d be willing to house us.” Shiro asked, rubbing his neck.

“Well, it would be a bit of a tight fit, but I’m pretty sure I could.”

“That’s great actually I have someone who’d be willing to add onto the cabin see the reason I’m asking is-“

“That kid of yours manifested his flames, didn’t he?” Stanley deadpanned

“Yes, is that going to be a problem?” Shiro gripped his phone

“Course not buddy I don’t judge people based on their parents, I mean look at mine.” Stanley chuckled humorlessly.

“Right But as it turns out the main reason I’m calling is that Rin’s mate is a relation to you, and we might also need to make you one of her guardians,” Shiro said.

“Well, I’m not really the best of choice for a guardian, but what’s the kid's name?” Stanley asked

“Persephone, Persephone Potter,” Shiro said.

“Potter potter, why does that name sound so familiar….Oh yeah, that’s the name of the bloke Lily married. Wait is this girl lily’s kid? What’s she doing with Petunia!” Stanley exclaimed, figuring the only relatives aside from his family was Lily’s sister.

“Stanley, don’t you know?” Shiro asked.

“Know what? Shiro tell me what happened to Lily,” Stanley said

“As far as I know she was killed a couple of years back,” Shiro said solemnly

“No, not her not- I’ll kill that old man and that dark lord. Listen Shiro tell me where you are, and I’ll find a way to you—” Stanley began to say. But Shiro's phone was snatched by Mephisto.

“That won’t be necessary Mr.Pines, eins zwei drei” Mephisto snapped his fingers and Stanley appeared in front of them in the hallway. Stanley looked disoriented and gobsmacked.

“Er right, Stanley, this is Mephisto and old friend of mine he’s a time and space demon.” Shiro

“I-what-*sigh* you owe me a drink,” Stanley said

“Drinks will have to wait, Persephone is awake, and she is asking for you, Shiro. So follow me to her room, and we will continue this discussion of the minds.” Mephisto clapped his hands.

Stanley groaned he hated dealing with crazy shit when he wasn’t being paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know another fandom is getting involved but I have my reasons. One of them being for future stories I won't tell you which ones but that's just how I have it planned. I know it's been a while since I updated but life happens. I know this is just discussion but I have to get Persephone to a safe place and then I can move onto teenage years.


	5. Chapter 5

When Persephone awoke, she felt sore but not a Beating sore a healing sore. She felt lighter like a heavy burned had been lifted. She felt her forehead and noticed the scar wasn’t as prominent it was almost gone. Persephone started looking at her other scars and saw they were either gone or fading. She began to tear up for the first time she didn’t feel heavy or hurt; she felt happy.

Everyone was right meeting your soulmate is the best thing that could happen in your life. The door opened, and Shiro came in carrying her mate. He was still sleeping and was placed next to her on the bed. Rin curled into her holding her hand tightly. Her tears trailed on her cheek. Rin began to wake and saw her tears.

“Don’t cry Sephy everything will be al’right,” Rin said sleepily

“I’m just really happy Rin, so happy for the first time I—I don’t know if I’ve ever been this happy,” she said, wiping her tears.

“Well then we’ll just have to keep making you happy, so you don’t cry when you feel the emotion,” Yukio said, climbing up next to them.

“After all, you’re family now, and family should make each other happy,” Yukio said

“Yukio is right cause he’s the smartest kindest little brother in the whole world,” Rin exclaimed.

“I don’t know about that Rin.” Yukio scratched his face.

“I think Rins right even though I’ve only known you for a little bit I can tell you are everything he says you are,” Persephone said.

“See even da—” Rin stopped speaking as he remembered that Shiro wasn’t actually his father but a demon. Which made him a demon.

“Rin what’s wrong.” His mate asked.

“I’m a demon those adults were ri—”

“Now you listen here Rin Okumura you may have demon blood running through your veins, but that does not make you a bad person you saved me from my abusers you carried me to your home, and just because S-Shirou-san didn’t father you doesn’t mean he’s your dad. It takes more than just blood to make a family.” Persephone said while she held him tightly. Her happy tears becoming tears of anger. She wanted to know what adults hurt her mate, which ones called him such things. She wanted to make them pay.

“Well said little sister, lord knows out of the many siblings I have there are a few I could do without, a certain dream demon being one of them but he’s not really important right now.” Mephisto chimed in

Shiro hit the top of his head with his fist.

“OW~ Shiro that was mean.”

“Shut up you stupid clown this is your fault if you had just kept quiet about the twin's father being the king of gehenna we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Shirou spat.

“Wait our sire is Satan! You didn’t tell me that dad.” Yukio shouted. He knew about how him and his brother were sired by a demon but no about said demon being the king of Gehenna.

Mephisto grinned.

“See Shiro I only said Rin was half-demon I didn’t say who his sire was~” He sang

Shiro placed his head in his hands. Damn that stupid clown.

“It doesn’t matter either way Rin is still Rin and Yukio is still Yukio,” Persephone said.

“Well said kid,” a gruff voice said.

The children turned towards the voice and saw a man dressed in a suit with a fez hat and a scruffy beard.

“Who are you?” Rin asked

“Names Stanley, Stanley Pines I run a mystery shack and if all goes well you lot might be moving in with me in the states.” Stanley introduced himself.

“Why would we be moving in with you?” Yukio asked

“Because with Rin unlocking his powers among other things, it would be the best place to keep Rin and Persephone away from people who would try and either hurt them or use them. Gravity falls is one of the few places that is a sanctuary for all non-humans.” Mephisto finished.

“Also, I knew your mother Persephone, and I know she would have never wanted you with Petunia.” Stanley continued.

Persephone gripped Rin’s hand harder.

“Than why didn’t you come for me?” She asked

“I didn’t know about anything. The last I heard from your parents was right before they went into hiding. I would get updates from your godfather, but he stopped talking to me and when I reached out to their old headmaster but all he would say was that they were alive and to say much else would compromise their security If I had known—” here Stanley teared up

“OK, we’ll live with you.” Persephone

“Just like that?” Shirou asked

“Growing up with the Dursley's growing up on privet drive you learn to tell who’s real and who’s fake who’s lying and who’s telling the truth. He’s the real deal, and I want to know more about my parents.”

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know kid,” Stanley said as he wiped away his tears.

“So does this mean we’re moving?” Rin asked

“Yep to America.”

“AMERICA!” The children exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna warn you now this written on a different laptop that doesn't have my standard grammar check also I skipped ahead ten years. I may at some point do a one-shot of the trial but I'm not sure.

It had been ten years since Persephone had met her soulmate Rin and his family. Ten years since she received the help she needed and got away form the Dursley's. She could remember the day of the trial still how they had accused her of using her magic. How they claimed they were normal people. Normal , yeah right.

 

Because of them she had to go through years of therapy. Because of them she had to work through physical therapy. Because of them she still had nigth terrors. Night terrors which only soothed by Rin. She guessed if there was one good thing that came from her four years with those monsters it was him. Her soulmate. Though finding out your soulmates sire is the demon king was rather shocking. Not that it mattered because anyone who knew Rin or his brother would think they were Shiro's kids although with how Rin smiles you'd think he was related to an angel.

 

“Hey Sephy watcha thinking bout.” Rin asked as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

 

“Oh just about how I met my mate” She responded causing Rin to growl remembering what those pieces of Garbage had done to her.

 

“Calm down Rinny, it wasn't all bad I got you out of it didn't I?” She turned in his arms and pecked him lightly on the lips.

 

Rin smirked in response and pecked her back. “Maybe but you still shouldn't have been hurt noone deserves that.”

 

“Mmmhm I agree but in the end they got what they derseved and we got each other.” Persephone said.

 

“True so are you excited about next year?” Rin asked.

 

“Well that depends are you talking about when we graduate from our magical schooling or about when we start our undercover assignment as exorcist's in training? She asked

 

“Both.”

 

“Well being able to be seen as an adult in the magical will be pretty awesome buuut being able to troll all those higher ups in the Vatican will be even more fun.” She answered with a shark like grin on her face.

 

“I love how you think my life.” Rin said as he snuggled into his mate

 

“Of course my Death what else would we do? I do wonder though If we will meet Anderson?”

 

“Tou-san did say his cousin was a bit eccentric and might even be able to sense that I'm a demon so it might be funny.”

 

“Can you imagine what his reaction would be finding out we're related.” Persephone asked

 

“Oh man that's going to be hilarious now I want to run into him.” Rin yelled in excitement.

 

“Hey are you two lovebirds done over there because last I checked we got a party to go to.” Yukio shouted across the yard.

“Yea, yea bro don't get your panties in a twist.” Rin yelled back.

 

“That was one time! One time!” Yukio screeched

 

“Sure it was one time that we caught you at any way.” Persephone said smugly.

 

“You—I ugh you're as bad as Rin sometimes I swear.” Yukio screamed throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

 

“Well seeing as how he is my mate and I've grown up around both of you it would be safe to say I would pick up _some_ habits from you guys.” Persephone chuckled.

 

She and Rin both began to walk towards the shack where Stanley was waiting for them in order to get the party started. They were going to have to work the door for an hour or two before getting to enjoy but still this Halloween was bound to be enjoyable. That was until a portal opened up and began pulling Persephone in. Rin gripped tightly to her with his tail and arm. Fire starting to creep around his body. Flicking his eyes around looking for the threat.

 

Unfortunately the pull was too strong and both she and Rin were sucked in. It honestly felt like they were going down a water slide and when it ended the landed on a floor. They jumped into position backs together daggers and sword out.

 

They took in their surroundings seeing a giant cup and children of differing ages sitting at tables staring at them, adults sitting at a long table looking over the kids...and a man Persephone hoped to never see again.   
  


“ _Dumbledore”_ she growled.

 

“Ah hello again Miss Potter. If you and your companion wouldn't mind putting your weapons away—”

 

Rin scoffed “Yeah no we don't trust you and for all we know you're the one who sent that portal after us.”

 

“Ah the thing is it was not anyone here who summoned you but rather an ancient magical artifact.” A man said.

 

“And you are.” Rin asked

 

“Bartemius Crouch, I work with the ministry in the department of international cooperation.” He answered.

 

Persephone meanwhile was taking a closer looked at the goblet. 'The goblet of fire' it read.

 

“Aw Fuck no please tell me you morons didn't bring back a tournament with a high death rate. Please tell me you're not that stupid.” She groaned.

 

“Well I never.” A woman with a Scottish accent said.

 

“Well now you have” Rin snarked back

“Miss Potter, while it may be true that in the past the tournament caused a great many deaths, we did instill some safety measures to prevent that such as an age line.” Dumbledore said

 

“Ok, fine whatever how does that explain why I'm here.” She snapped

 

“Well somehow your name came out of the goblet.” He answered with a smile on his face.

 

“WHAT” she and Rin screamed together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving sorry it took soooo long for me to update I've been busy with work and getting a bunch of other things in order. anyways hope ya'll enjoyed this.


End file.
